heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Doug characters
This is a listing of characters from the Nickelodeon animated television series Doug. Main characters *'Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie' (Voiced by Billy West in the Nickelodeon series and by Tom McHugh in the Disney series): Doug is depicted as an contemplative, often anxious, and at times gullible 11½ year old boy with a strong imagination. He wants to fit in with the crowd. He has a talent for writing and he plays a banjo in his spare time. Doug narrates every episode, and writes his experiences in his journal. His alter ego, Quailman, was inspired by Jinkins' and Roberts' home movies as children, posing as superheroes. Billy West, the original voice behind Doug, was assigned by executive Vanessa Coffey, to Jinkins’ initial reluctance. Despite this, he would come to view it as the best possible voice for the character. West, in recording lines for Doug, noted that “There’s a lot of me in there, because I’m going through my own experiences in there, because I have a conscience.” *'Mosquito "Skeeter" Valentine' (Voiced by Fred Newman): Skeeter is Doug's best friend. He is famous in both series for the honking sounds he frequently makes. As Skeeter and his family have lived in Bluffington for some time, he initially helps Doug order food from the popular Bluffington restaurant Honker Burger in the series premiere (resulting in their friendship), and later helps Doug learn how to dance. The character was based on Jinkins' high school best friend, Tommy Roberts. *'Roger M. Klotz' (Voiced by Billy West in the Nickelodeon series and by Chris Phillips in the Disney series): Roger is Doug's archrival and the town's local school bully. He's older than others in his class, as it took him three years to graduate from sixth grade. Roger and his divorced mother lived in a trailer park in the Nickelodeon series; in the Disney series, Roger's family becomes wealthy from a real-estate deal struck between the owner of the trailer park and the Bluff family. Roger was based off a real bully who lived in the same neighborhood as Jinkins. He adopted the bully's neighbors' last name, Klotz, for the character. *'Patricia "Patti" Mayonnaise' (Voiced by Constance Shulman): Doug's love interest. Patti is a star athlete with multiple talents and can be very competitive. Jenkins based the character on his adolescent crush from junior high to high school, and culled her name from two girls from his childhood, Pam Mayo and a girl named Patty. *'Beebe Bluff''' (Voiced by Alice Playten): The stereotypically spoiled heiress to the Bluff family fortune. Beebe is the daughter of Bill Bluff, the richest man in the town and a friend of Mayor White. The Bluff family is the namesake of the town of Bluffington, and in the second series, the school is even named after Beebe. Despite a certain air of superiority over her peers, Beebe maintains friendships with Patti Mayonnaise and most of her other contemporaries. Doug had his first kiss with her in the episode Doug's Secret Admirer, although it was out of gratitude rather than love, since she already has a crush on Skeeter. Beebe was Alice Playten final animated role before her death in 2011. *'Porkchop' (Voiced by Fred Newman): Doug's Anthropomorphic pet dog and sidekick that is one of Doug's sidekicks and accompanies him nearly everywhere he goes. He sometimes assists Doug in making decisions and acts as his conscience. He is also very talented in many things such as acting. He lives in an igloo-shaped doghouse in the Nickelodeon series, and a tipi in the Disney series. During a Christmas special it shown that Doug got Porkchop as a Christmas gift and that Porkchop once saved Beebe Bluff's life when she was about to fall through some thin ice. Porkchop, along with Doug, originally first appeared in ID spots for the USA children's block, USA Cartoon Express. *'Stinky' (Voiced by Fred Newman) Roger's magenta Anthropomorphic cat. Stinky, first and foremost, loves her owner Roger Klotz. Briefly Judy Funnie develops a liking for Stinky in the episode Roger's Fat Cat. That episode also reveals that Stinky is a girl after she gives birth to kittens. She despises Doug's dog Porkchop and the two usually get into fights, being a cat and dog. *'Mr. Bud Dink' (Voiced by Fred Newman): A slightly eccentric, purple-skinned, dimwitted, retired neighbor of the Funnies and the first neighbor Doug meets. Doug frequently goes to Mr. Dink for advice, but sometimes it is useless. He and his wife's last name comes from an acronym: Double Income No Kids. *'Theda Funnie' (Voiced by Becca Lish): Doug, Judy, and Dirtbike's mother, generally portrayed as a housewife, but sometimes a working mother too. She manages the Deja Vu Recycling Center. Her skin is slightly brighter than Doug's, her hair is blue, and is shown to be rather meek, but also an outgoing environmentalist. *'Phil Funnie' (Voiced by Doug Preis): Doug, Judy, and Dirtbike's father who works as a photographer for the Busy Beaver department store. He quit to start his own studio toward the end of the Nickelodeon series, but then decided to go back to his old job because running his own business was too stressful and took time away from the family. His personality is friendly, outgoing, and sometimes clumsy. His skin has a hint of orange, and he can be seen giving Doug advice, most of which is relatively useless. He is shown to be a very skilled kite maker. *'Judy Funnie' (Voiced by Becca Lish): Doug's older sister and the oddball of the family, she is obsessed with the works of William Shakespeare, and is an aspiring actress and artist who attends a special art school for gifted individuals. She is embarrassed by how "boring" her family is compared to her friends and classmates. She and Doug have normal bouts of sibling rivalry, but usually put it aside whenever faced with a problem and deeply respect each other. She is a stereotypical beatnik that is always seen wearing a beret and dark glasses. Judy was inspired in name from Jinkins' first girlfriend, and in appearance from his wife's sisters. In recording her character, Lish would provide lines as written, and then provide several more takes incorporating improvisation into her lines.Klickstein, Matthew (2013). Slimed!: An Oral History of Nickelodeon's Golden Age. New York: Plume, 320 pp. First edition, 2013. *'Cleopatra "Dirtbike" Funnie' (Voiced by Fred Newman): Doug's baby sister, appearing only in the Disney series. She debuts in the episode Doug's Secret Christmas. She gets her name from Judy snatching Doug's Christmas list and making fun of the names of what was on it and then sarcastically making relevant suggestions, one of them Cleopatra. In the end, Theda, who had been present at the time, says that she took a name suggestion from each of them. *'Al and Moo Sleech' (Both voiced by Eddie Korbich): Stereotypical nerdy twin brothers. Doug looks to them for technical help whenever he needs it. In the Disney series, they skip all of the middle school grades and end up going to a high school, but their relationship with Doug and others are still intact. They are each shown to have a crush on Judy. The two try to hide the fact that their father is not as intelligent as them and is a hardworking doughnut baker. Recurring characters *'Lamar Bone' (Voiced by Doug Preis): Assistant/vice-principal Lamar Bone is the stereotypical "mean principal" of Doug's schools, and is one of Doug's antagonists. Mr. Bone is generally uptight and serious about his job, and commonly threatens to put even the smallest mistakes on permanent records. During one episode, after having surgery to remove a wart, he remembered his youth and began playing pranks on teachers and students. In his personal life, he enjoys yodeling and clog dancing which have earned him many accolades and trophies, some of which he kept at Bluffington Elementary. Mr. Bone's speech and appearance are akin to that of Don Knotts. He has a nephew named Percy Femur who visits on occasion, who turns out to be a much more aggressive bully than Roger. Despite his strictness and meanness, however, he can be reasoned with. *'Principal Buttsavitch': An unseen character mentioned throughout the series, mostly by Assistant/vice-principal Bone who assumes the disciplinary duties of the principal who is, as explained by Mr. Bone, to be extremely busy. The character is male, but remains unseen by the audience, as well as most of the characters throughout the series. The last episode of the 91-94 Nickelodeon series features a plot device where Doug skips out on his graduation ceremony in order to find Principal Buttsavitch. Doug misses his chance due to the principal attending the very ceremony Doug did not attend. The character is named after the series creator Jim Jinkins's elementary school principal.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101084/trivia?tab=tr&item=tr0622323 *'Robert "Bob" White' (Voiced by Greg Lee): The former mayor of Bluffington and principal of Beebe Bluff School; a stereotypical fast talking, slick politician. He is best known for his campaign slogan "Vote for me!" He is eventually voted out of office in favor of Mrs. Dink (partly because he wasted all his campaign time on attempting to get his son Willie elected class treasurer), after which he takes the role of middle school principal (and Bone's superior) in the Disney series, a role he uses (somewhat unethically) to campaign for his old office back. *'William "Bill" Bluff II' (Voiced by Doug Preis): Beebe's father, the richest man in Bluffington, and the descendant of Bluffington's founder. His company, BluffCo, is the towns largest factory and employer. He is portrayed as a stereotypical tycoon. He is fairly close with former Mayor White, suggesting that Bluff uses White as a pawn through lucrative campaign contributions. His relation with Doug seems to be varied, sometimes refusing him access to his land when Doug is convinced he has found dinosaur bones; other times being supportive when Doug has been granted a work study at BluffCo. *'Walter "Skunky" Beaumont' (Voiced by Doug Preis): A typical slacker surfer dude, with a voice that is reminiscent of the Fast Times At Ridgemont High character Jeff Spicoli. In the Nickelodeon series, he was commonly mentioned but never seen nor heard. *'Guy Graham' (Voiced by Guy Hadley): A purple-skinned schoolkid appearing only in the Disney series, a very handsome and eccentric but rather selfish and inconsiderate kid. He is editor-in-chief for the school newspaper and is both Doug's boss and his rival, most especially for Patti's love. In Doug's Quailman fantasies, he has the villain identities of Golden Salmon, Rupert Schmupert, Lord of the Polka, and an unnamed space slug. He was named after his own actor. *'Connie Benge' (Voiced by Becca Lish): A naïve schoolgirl and Patti's best friend. In the Nickelodeon series, she seemed to have a small crush on Doug. This relationship with him remains in the Disney series, though she also tries to develop a similar relationship with Roger. Although she was rather heavy-set in the first series, she lost weight between the two series and got a new wardrobe and hairstyle after visiting a beauty farm, making her look quite different in either show. During the first season on Nickelodeon, she had purple skin and blond hair, and was never mentioned by name. *'Chalky Studebaker' (Voiced by Doug Preis): A friendly and helpful school jock with light green skin, who wants to follow the footsteps of his older brother Cliff. Comes from a family to whom winning "just comes naturally". This can put him under pressure at times along with his extremely busy extracurricular schedule. *'William "Willie" White' (Voiced by Doug Preis): One of Roger's three main sidekicks and the son of former mayor Bob White. He is somewhat dumb and dimwitted. He runs against Doug for class treasurer in "Doug Runs", although neither are elected after getting carried away with unrealistic promises. *'Joseph "Joe" Valentine' (Voiced by Billy West in the Nickelodeon series and by Fred Newman in the Disney series): Skeeter's father. Has a tendency to have short-term memory loss. He also has a foul temper, normally trying to count on himself, but he always skips to 10 after getting to 2, and normally turning beet red when angered (Mostly at Doug and Skeeter). *'Coach Spitz' (Voiced by Jeff Bergman): Doug's sexist and lazy baseball coach. Has no tolerance for anyone who is not strong, or cannot squeeze the guts out of vegetables. Seems to worry more about the players than about his experience on how to coach. *'Mr. Swirly' (Voiced by Bruce Bayley Johnson): The owner of Swirly's Ice Cream. He seems to be unsure what to do in dire situations, although other times he did take charge. When Doug admitted that candy bars he was selling for his scout troop were substandard and Mr. Swirly realized they were made by his own company, he got to the root of the problem immediately. In the Disney series, he had a more prominent role as the owner of a new Swirly's restaurant that immediately became the new hangout for Doug and his friends. *'Emily Kristal' (Voiced by Fran Brill): Doug's permanent teacher for middle school, appearing only in the Disney series. Has a friendly, understanding manner, and tends to get highly into whatever book she reads to the class. In the final season, she becomes the new girlfriend of Patti's father Chad, much to Patti's anger and frustration, but eventually learns how to deal with it, as Emily and Chad are married in the Disney series finale. *'Ms. Wingo' (Voiced by Doris Belack): Doug's elementary school teacher. Although a generally nice teacher, she is also shown to be stern at certain times. In the Disney series, she only appears in the final episode. *'The Beets': A popular band from Liverpool, and a caricature of the Beatles. Originally named the Pickled Beets and are known for famous songs such as "Killer Tofu", "Shout Your Lungs Out", and "I Need More Allowance". In the Disney series, they break up due to conflicts with each other and release a final album called Let It Beet, reflecting the real-life break-up and final album of the Beatles. In the semi-final episode, Doug manages to get them back together so that he can have a band perform at the Spring Fling A-Ding dance, but the reunion is only brief, due to fighting over a banana. *'Monroe Yoder': The lead guitarist and singer of the band. He is noted for the bandana that he is usually wearing and his striking resemblance to John Lennon, as well as shades of Roger Daltrey. *'Clyde "Chap" Lipman': The drummer and leader of the band. Similar to Monroe resembling Lennon, Lipman resembles his Beatles counterpart, Ringo Starr. *'Wendy Nespah' (voiced by Becca Lish): The keyboard player and the only female member of the group. Following the band's break-up, she goes to college in order to learn how to read contracts and ultimately moves into a mansion, with Monroe as her butler. *'Flounder': The bassist of the band. Following the band's break-up, he later becomes the judge of a rock-and-roll star song contest and reveals to Connie, who nearly won before losing to Skeeter, Al, and Moo's accidental song Monster Call, that quitting school, just like she intended to do and like he did, got the band into trouble. Later afterwards, he attempts to start a new band and searches for talent, ultimately working with Judy briefly. References External links * * * Doug characters, List of